The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!
The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons! is the sixth, seventh, and eighth episodes of Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers. Its featuring the debut of the Super Awesome Charger Megazord, the Awesomecycles, Synopsis Part One With Goldax and Princess Dolpfinn on their ranks, the Rangers set out to stop the ToxiDemons from finding Villainog's remaining body parts and destroy them, causing Rad, Brock, Bill, Garfield, Yin, and Pearl to be confused of why as they start their quest. But, the ToxiDemons has other ideas of finding Villainog's body parts quickly. Part Two As most of Villainog's body parts are quickly found by the ToxiDemons as the Rangers need to find a way of slow them at time while Heavenizer, Goldax, and Dolpfinn tell Rad, Brock, Bill, Garfield, Yin, and Pearl why they wanted to destroy the ToxiDemons. Part Three With Dolpfinn captured and Villainog's body parts completely new found, the Rangers set out to a rescue mission to saves Dolpfinn and stop the ToxiDemons from reawakening Villainog. Plot Part One Part Two Part Three Cast * ??? as Rad Addison * ??? as Brock McDougal * ??? as Bill Parkinson * ??? as Garfield Green * ??? as Yin Chong * ??? as Pearl St. Commons * ??? as Goldax * ??? as Princes Dolpfinn * ??? as Heavenizer * ??? as Hypebolt (voice) * ??? as Mrs. Addison * ??? as Brock's Dad * ??? as Brock's Mom * ??? as Sissy McDougal * ??? as Leslie Starkinson * ??? as Pamela Starkinson * ??? as Grandpa Green * ??? as Grandma Green * ??? as Mr. Chong * ??? as Mr. Commons * ??? as News Reportwe * ??? as Emperor Terrorazor * ??? as Empress Horrorella * ??? as Prince Terroraze * ??? as Princess Horrorette * ??? as Goblingax * ??? as Psychohead (voice) * ??? as Red Grouperhead (voice) * ??? as Grand Emperor Villainog (voice) ** ??? as Grand Emperor Villainog's normal form (flashbacks) Awesome Cards * Red Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Wild Rampage Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Clone Card, Motorcycle Card * Black Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Wild Rampage Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Clone Card, Motorcycle Card * Blue Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Wild Rampage Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Clone Card, Motorcycle Card * Green Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card Wild Rampage Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Clone Card, Motorcycle Card * Yellow Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Wild Rampage Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Clone Card, Motorcycle Card * Pink Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Wild Rampage Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Clone Card, Motorcycle Card * Gold Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Invisible Card, Teleport Card, Motorcycle Card * Cyan Awesome Chargers Ranger - Morph Card, Weapon Card, Zord Card, Teleport Card, Motorcycle Card Trivia * See also * Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers: Awesome Chargers Category:Billy2009 Category:Episodes